


Tessellate

by findingsaturn



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bottom Frank Iero, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing, Top Gerard Way, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingsaturn/pseuds/findingsaturn
Summary: From elsewhere in the room – to Frank’s left, several feet away, perhaps seated at the vanity – Gerard hummed.“You would make a gorgeous picture right now,” he said.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Tessellate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been a while! Happy 2021!
> 
> I had the beginning of this fic sitting in my drafts for forever and I finally decided to finish it. Hope you enjoy! <3

The bedroom at the front of the house had a single window facing west. During the late afternoons, a square of sunlight would pour in and travel down the wall, and over the bed, and along the floor as the minutes lazed by. It was golden, crosshatched by splotchy shadows, and it caught dust motes like fireflies. Once it had run its course around the room, it would finally surrender to the cool, faded blue of dusk. Steadfast clockwork.

Frank didn’t realize how long he’d been lying here until he felt that patch of sunlight on his bare skin.

The house was chilled enough it was easy to forget the heat of August outside. Frank was dusted with goosebumps, fine hairs stood on end, sprawled across cool satin bedding in an already-cool room. Cool-toned fabric tied over his eyes.

So the new, concentrated warmth of the sunlight was delicious. He squirmed beneath it, toes curling.

From elsewhere in the room – to Frank’s left, several feet away, perhaps seated at the vanity – Gerard hummed.

“You would make a gorgeous picture right now,” he said.

And Frank thought maybe he would, all spread out like he was. Each limb was fastened to their four-poster bedframe, legs splayed apart and arms pulled taut above his head. Very little of him was left up to the imagination.

Usually, he would come up with a witty reply, but now he could only shiver at what Gerard had said. Even if there weren’t a ball gag between his teeth and saliva running down his chin, his brain was too muddled with arousal to form clever words.

“Actually,” Gerard continued, “I could sketch you.” A pause. “What do you think?”

Frank hummed affirmatively and pulled at the leather cuffs around his ankles again, as if they were any more likely to give way now. His voice cracked into a whine. What he would’ve given to squeeze his thighs together just then….

“Shh, I know.” Gerard sounded warm, lilting. A bit teasing in a way that made Frank’s skin hot.

Across the room, several wooden drawers rattled open and closed, along with assorted clattering sounds. There was nothing else to indicate Gerard had moved. No footsteps, no rustling clothing. This was the first he’d even spoken in quite some time.

“Just- something’s missing, I think,” he grumbled. “One minute.”

Frank went very still. He wouldn’t let himself imagine what _that_ could mean. He didn’t want to get his hopes up.

Moments later, the noise stopped. The mattress dipped near the foot of the bed, and fabric brushed Frank’s shin as Gerard crawled between his legs and settled there.

 _That_ made Frank squirm.

Blessed sensation broke through the dark behind his eyelids. Gerard’s fingertips connected with the back of Frank’s knee, then slid around to his inner thigh, and the flat of his palm traveled downward like molasses. His cool breath fanned Frank’s skin, and soon he was squeezing at the soft fleshiness just above where Frank’s thigh connected with his hip.

Frank fought to keep still, but couldn’t help but jump when Gerard’s lips connected with his skin, following the path his hand had just traveled. He took his sweet, sweet time, pinning down Frank’s hips with one hand and nipping and scraping with his teeth, kisses sticky with gloss. When he exhaled over Frank’s cock, Frank’s hands curled into fists and he pushed his hips upward.

Gerard drew his mouth away, pinched the other’s inner thigh hard enough to make him whimper. “Settle down, baby. You promised me you’d be good, remember?”

Frank _had_ promised. Earlier, right after he’d gotten home from work. When Gerard had taken him into his arms, both of them eager to do what they’d planned out that morning.

That was before Gerard had undressed him. Laid him down, cuffed him, gagged him, blindfolded him with practiced leisure. Before he’d kissed Frank just long enough and just filthy enough to get him hard, fitted a cock ring around his base, and then left him there.

Frank wasn’t sure how long ago that had been, and he didn’t plan to ask. But his promise to behave didn’t feel so weighty now, when he was well-acquainted with the backs of his eyelids.

“Remember?” Gerard asked again. He sounded darker, like he meant business. Like if Frank didn’t behave, he was going to _do_ something about it.

Fuck. _Fuck._ Fucking _fine._

Frank made a pitiful whimpering noise and let his head drop back against his pillow.

“Oh, you needy thing. So dramatic.” The playfulness was back in Gerard’s voice. “You won’t break your promise, will you?”

Reluctantly, Frank shook his head.

“Are you sure?”

He shook it again.

“Good, good. I’m trusting you.” Gerard’s weight shifted. “In that case…”

Everything was still for a few seconds. Then, Frank all but leapt out of his skin with _relief-excitement-fuck-yes_ when he felt the slick press of steel against his asshole.

“It has a gemstone at the end,” Gerard said, so fucking conversationally Frank was going to explode. “I think it’d be a nice addition. To the drawing.”

Frank choked out a syllable – a stand-in for _fuck,_ or something – and heat flowed over his skin. Prepping himself in advance for this had finally paid off.

Gerard kept Frank’s hips in place with one hand, only applying the slightest pressure to his entrance. “I don’t know. What do you think? Do you think it’d look alright?”

Frank jerked his head up and down. “ _Mhm._ ”

“Huh.” Gerard moved the plug in slow circles, sometimes adding pressure like he was about to press it inside, but never following through. He tutted and pulled it away. “You’ve waited this long…. Are you sure you don’t want to wait any longer?”

Frank could only moan and keep nodding fervently. When Gerard breathed over his cock again, he began to sound on the verge of tears, taking care to keep his hips still but making sound after broken sound. He was almost sure he could feel Gerard’s gaze pricking his skin, watching as he laid there and begged without words.

Then the plug was back, all tantalizing pressure. And Frank’s noises must’ve been sufficient, because seconds later Gerard pressed it forward in one slow, fluid motion.

Frank was attuned to every millimeter its diameter flared, every millimeter he stretched around it, and it just kept _going_ for something like forever, opening him up. When the wide base finally pressed against him, the fullness was almost too good to be true. He hardly recognized his own voice as it cracked over noises high in his throat.

He arched his back off the mattress, risking getting in trouble but needing to burn off some excess arousal before he laid here, totally still, while Gerard sketched him for god knows how long. The stretch in his muscles pulled another ragged moan from his throat, and the plug pressed against his prostate just fucking right.

“Oh, Frank,” Gerard said lowly. His hand slid over the other’s hipbone, fingers hungry and wanting. “Do that again.”

Frank did. His cock pulsed between his legs as Gerard’s hands traveled again, squeezed at the backs of his thighs, and he ached knowing Gerard was looking at him so intimately, taking in his cock and his ass and the lines of his muscles and all the rest of him. He was so exposed.

No, not just exposed, he was…utterly _on display._ And that sent a hot twist through his gut like nothing else could. It gave him goosebumps and made him want to beg Gerard to touch him, or to let him touch himself, just- _god, something, please._

But he restrained himself from begging, because he’d made a promise. And Gerard pressed two more sticky kisses to his inner thigh.

“You look so perfect,” he said. “Now, lie still for me.”

Frank felt him get up. He took a deep, deep breath. In and out through his nose.

It was all blank space and silence until one of the bedposts creaked. Maybe Gerard had leaned against it, or maybe he hadn’t. Maybe he was all the way across the room now, or maybe he was close enough to see every tiny crease and freckle that detailed Frank’s skin.

Then came the scratch of lead against textured paper, whisper-soft.

And next: the waiting.

Frank tried not to think while he waited. He tried to focus on the sunlight on his skin, and how its warmth melted away as the minutes passed. Through his blindfold, he could just make out the red light in the room. He noted how it kept on growing redder.

But eventually – inevitably – his thoughts wandered off and drifted back to Gerard. His voice rang around Frank’s mind, as did memories of his touch and his half-lidded eyes and the cool weight of his body. The way his hair felt when it was twisted around Frank’s fingers. The way he would whine whenever Frank pulled it.

And he noticed how his own body ached now. Not his limbs; his limbs were fine, weren’t even asleep and prickling in their cuffs. But his cock, his chest, his veins… They all ached with want. He was so ready to be taken apart, and yet, there were times he thought he enjoyed this negative space just as much as the sex that followed, just as much as the moment Gerard’s fangs broke his skin and it was all heat and pleasure-pain. What Frank lacked in patience, he made up for with self-control.

So, he managed to stay quiet for what felt like an impressively long time.

The air conditioning cycled on and off again. The red light in the room faded to blue. The scritch-scratch of Gerard’s pencil kept on and on.

Until it stopped.

Silence.

Frank hardly dared to breathe. He listened as close as he could, keeping deathly still.

Through the weighty quiet came the hiss of a perfume bottle. A waft of strawberry scent, delicate and barely there, floated through the room to where Frank laid. There was the clinking of a belt buckle that set off something hot and Pavlovian in his gut, and a thump as it hit the floor.

Gerard’s voice came close. Close enough his breath fanned over Frank’s neck.

“ _Mm,_ ” he all but growled, his earlier show of near-indifference slipping. “Just fucking look at you.”

Quicker than the drop of a pin, his thighs were on either side of Frank’s midsection. Squeezing, leather trousers soft and cool. His hands attached to the other’s hips and slid up his torso and Frank’s blood pounded through his skull hard enough to make him dizzy, so loud that for a moment he couldn’t even hear the breathy noises he made. All he knew was the thrill of _fucking finally._

Gerard leaned down until their chests were pressed together. The top of his linen shirt was open, exposing his sternum. He was wearing one of his old-fashioned lace-up ones. Frank noticed this as Gerard kissed and sucked at his collarbones, his perfume clouding the air, his hair spread out everywhere. The tip of his nose traveled up, slowly, from the hollow of Frank’s clavicle and along the side of his neck, and he stopped with his mouth over his pulse his face pressed hard into the crook of his neck.

Gerard inhaled deep and murmured Frank’s name. He sounded needy. _Hungry._ Ready to beg himself.

A desperate sound rose up from Frank’s chest and he tried rolling his hips against Gerard’s, but he wasn’t where Frank needed him, and his thighs kept him pinned in place.

Gerard moved his hands behind Frank’s head, fumbling for a moment before he found the buckle of the ball gag and undid it. It came away with a slick _pop._

And before Frank had time to think, Gerard was kissing him, vanilla-flavored and messy and perfect. He sighed and let Gerard guide his mouth open with his tongue, head swimming, breathless, and when a fang pricked the corner of his lip, his yelp melted into a groan. Gerard gathered up the blood with the point of his tongue.

“Mmm.” He pulled away but continued to peck Frank’s lips over and over again. Already, the nick was almost healed.

“I’ve been thinking about fucking you,” he said. “Making you beg for me, taking your blindfold off just to watch your pretty eyes roll back into your head…” His fingers swept underneath Frank’s lips before he put pressure on the bloodstained seam of them.

Frank opened up and took them deep, moaning when Gerard kept pressing deeper.

The latter leaned down so his lips were up against Frank’s ear. “Is that what you want?”

Frank nodded almost frantically. _God, yes._ “Mhm, mhm, mhm…”

Gerard whispered, “Such a cockslut,” with all the sweetness in the world, and Frank’s whole body was wracked with chills. “Just wait a little longer for me. Just a little.”

Frank was so distracted by Gerard’s body covering his own, he’d nearly forgotten the plug until the other began pulling it away. Frank’s muscles clung to it, but it eventually came free with a noise that made his face hot, and he was glad for the cover of the blindfold then.

Gerard removed his other hand from Frank’s mouth and shimmied down his body to settle between his legs again. He placed one delicate, spit-slicked finger against his rim. “Okay?”

Frank nodded. It took him a moment to remember he was no longer gagged. “Yes.”

Gerard wasted no time pressing two fingers inside. He buried them up to the first knuckles and idly stroked around, missing Frank’s prostate, which was probably deliberate. And speaking of deliberate, there was no way Gerard didn’t know he had had plenty of prep.

“You’ve been here for a couple of hours,” Gerard said, and those words alone made Frank’s breath catch. “Makes this feel so much better, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, yeah…it does,” Frank sighed. “It-” He lost his words when Gerard finally grazed over his prostate. “ _Mmhm._ ”

“It’s so difficult to wait when you look the way you do right now, all spread out… And you blush all over when you really want to be touched, did you know that?”

As if on cue, the surface of Frank’s skin warmed, and he squirmed.

“So pretty… I love you like this.” Gerard kissed his hipbone. Once, twice. “And all of the time.”

“I love _you._ ” Frank’s voice quivered. A few seconds went by, and in almost a whisper, he said, “And I’d love if you went ahead and fucked me.”

“Hey, now.” Gerard prodded his prostate hard. Like that was supposed to be dissuasive, or something. “You made me a promise.”

Frank panted. “I was just- _oh, fuck-_ just stating a fact.”

In his mind’s eye, he could see Gerard raise an eyebrow clear as day.

“Do I need to gag you again?” he asked. His fingers stilled.

Frank frowned and struggled not to move his hips. “No, I…I’m sorry.”

Gerard started up again, but this time, instead of rocking in and out, he kept his fingers pressed to Frank’s prostate where he rubbed slow circles. “Good boy.” His nose ran along Frank’s abdomen, across his hips. Occasionally, he drew his tongue over the skin there in velvety strokes.

Frank gasped. His hips spasmed and jerked once against Gerard’s fingers, his muscles clenching hard. A cry tore from his throat when the motions of his fingers became faster, grew tighter. “Gerard… _Ah, Gee…_ ”

Gerard hummed all low and rumbly. He rested his head against Frank’s hip. “Can I bite you? Wanna taste you.”

Oh, _Christ._

“Yes,” Frank said. “Fuck, yes, please.”

His body was already wrought with anticipation. He felt like a live wire, pulled taut and humming with so much energy he could taste it, just about ready to snap, so tense he was-

Gerard’s mouth was on the inside of his thigh, cool and wet, and it was like all the nerve endings in Frank’s body shut off except for those beneath Gerard’s fingers and lips. He sucked at the skin for a moment, lavishing it with his tongue to spread his numbing venom in advance.

If it hadn’t been for the cock ring, Frank would’ve been done for the second Gerard’s fangs sank into his skin. The blend of sensations made his cock jump and his abdomen tense, and he cried out. Painful pressure transformed into a sharp pinch and burn, and Gerard’s lips created a firm suction, and the pain didn’t vanish completely once the venom kicked in. It just grew distant as if hidden behind a thick veil. Just enough for Frank to still get off on.

Gerard moaned long and low and he kept on moaning, over and over again, the bedframe creaking as he rutted against the mattress. One hand hooked around Frank’s leg, pulled him closer, and the other went to wrap around Frank’s cock. Gerard used his thumb to stroke the underside of the head, back and forth, but otherwise kept still.

Pressure welled in Frank’s chest and broke free as a pleasured sob. He strained against his cuffs, arching his back, wishing absently that he could see Gerard right now. Watch him. But mostly, his head was a spinning mess.

Once Gerard’s fangs drew away, he soothed the bite with his tongue until it had stopped bleeding, again with the help of his venom. Then he kissed up and down Frank’s thigh, leaving blood-and-lip gloss kiss prints behind, thumb still toying with the head of his cock. Gerard knew how not to be messy, but only if he didn’t want to be.

Without warning, he punctured Frank’s opposite thigh.

Frank made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a scream. The delicious pain was back full-force, making him feel weightless. Gerard kept on rolling his hips, kept sucking harder, kept swallowing mouthful after greedy mouthful. He’d started to move his hand on Frank’s cock – still slow and lazy, but proper motions this time, not just teasing.

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Frank gasped, tilting his head back as far as he could, eyes rolling back into his skull. “Oh, fuck me, fuck me…”

Against his thigh, Gerard’s lips curled into a smile.

He mended the new bite just as carefully when he finished and spent some time going back and forth between the two, tracing them with his tongue until a cloud of butterflies floated in Frank’s stomach.

Once Gerard was satisfied, he said, “I think you’ve waited long enough, hm?”

“Yes,” Frank breathed. _Please, long enough, long enough…_ He already felt half-ruined.

Gerard slinked up his body, slow. His shirt billowed from his chest and brushed Frank’s skin again. Frank wondered if it was the white one, and if it was smeared with blood one of them would need to remove with bleach later.

The thought made him shiver. It was almost too delicious.

Gerard caught Frank up in a kiss again. Their jaws were lax, and they traded sighs, and Gerard took Frank’s chin into his hand and kissed him deeper, something like magic. Once their lips parted, he blazed a trail down the column of the other’s throat to the V of his clavicle, and Frank twisted when Gerard scraped over his pulse point but didn’t quite break the skin.

Gerard sat back, still straddling Frank’s waist. There was the rustling of fabric, and then his zip buzzed as he pulled it down, and he seemed to be reaching for something off to the side.

“Do you remember the gift I said I got for you?” Gerard said. His voice sounded sly. “I thought we could try it now. As long as that’s alright with you.”

Frank’s curiosity was piqued. He did remember, now that he thought about it. That’d only been a few days ago.

“Yes, of course,” he said. He strained to hear any unusual sounds, but he couldn’t make anything out.

“Do you want me to tell you what it is first?”

Frank considered it, but he ended up shaking his head. “No, I wanna keep it a surprise.”

Gerard hummed. “Okay. But if you change your mind, or if you don’t like it…”

“I’ll let you know.” Frank wasn’t sure if Gerard was looking at him, but he smiled anyway.

If he did end up not liking it, he couldn’t imagine it’d be anything too bad. Whatever it was. His heart beat fast with anticipation and his toes curled and uncurled against the sheets.

What felt like hours later, Gerard nestled himself between Frank’s thighs again. His shirt and trousers rubbed against him, creating more friction than skin on skin, and again Frank became aware of just how naked he was. When one of Gerard’s forearms pressed into the mattress beside his head, the feeling curled in his belly like paper kissed by a flame, and he made a small noise when the other’s cock pressed against his hole. He didn’t push in, just rotated his hips a bit. The bastard.

“Please,” Frank whispered.

“Please?” Case in point.

“Fuck me, Gee, _please._ ” When Gerard still did nothing, Frank pouted and rocked his hips up, simply not having it. Promises be damned. “Have I appeased you, smartass?”

Gerard snorted, reaching down to smack Frank’s thigh. “Big talk coming from the one who’s tied to the bed. I could always just leave you here for-”

“You won’t.” And Frank felt very confident in this. “Not now.”

Gerard sighed deeply. “Well, Frank…I’m afraid you’re actually right.”

He waited a beat. Then, finally, fucking _finally,_ he pushed forward.

He was all the way inside in one easy motion, their hips pressed together. Frank could only lie there and take it all in – how full he was, how Gerard breathed deep against his neck, how all he could smell was strawberry and vanilla and iron. And all of his nerve endings were wide awake.

Gerard made this shuddery noise that made Frank want to eat him alive, and he sucked at the junction of Frank’s neck and shoulder. He started to move his hips slow and shallow.

Frank breathed hard until the whimper stuck in throat broke free, and that opened up the floodgates. Before long he was keening, and Gerard was rolling into him slow but not gentle. His strokes were firm and deep like he was taking his time, savoring, and the front of his leather pants skimmed over Frank’s cock just so. When he bit into Frank’s neck, the blindfold absorbed the delighted tears that sprung into Frank’s eyes.

“ _Gerard,_ ” he moaned. “Not fucking fair how…” …how good you feel, he wanted to say, but the words escaped him.

Gerard’s thrusts were lazier by the time he began closing up the wound. Frank wondered if it was the rush he got from feeding, or if he was trying to keep from finishing, or both.

“Are you ready?” Gerard asked, pulling back to speak against the other’s skin.

“Hmm?” Then, Frank remembered: the surprise. “Oh.”

“We don’t have to.”

“No, no, I still want to. Just got distracted. Forgot.”

“Well, then. I’ll take that as a compliment,” Gerard said, and Frank rolled his eyes even though the other couldn’t see. “Give me a moment.”

His hips stilled, and Frank pulsed around him, couldn’t help it. Gerard only shuffled around for a few seconds before one hand wrapped around Frank’s dick, no warning whatsoever, and Frank gasped and bit his lip.

Gerard slid something over him. Or maybe around him was a better word. It didn’t cover Frank’s entire length, but it wrapped around his shaft from just above the cock ring to just below his head, although there was a flap of it that covered the sensitive underside. It was obviously silicone, textured on the inside, slick with lube.

“ _Oh,_ ” Frank sighed as Gerard began to slowly move it up and down. It was flexible, molding to his fist every time he firmed his grip.

“Yeah?” Gerard twisted his wrist. “You like it?”

“I do.” Frank bucked his hips up into it, whined as Gerard’s fingers curled tighter around him. “It’s good. It’s different.”

Gerard’s hips were moving again, so shallowly it could have been accidental. “Mhm. Are you close?”

Well…it was good, yes, and the newness was exciting. Every exhale that passed through Frank’s lips carried a moan along with it. But it wasn’t bringing him right up to the edge.

“Not yet,” he said.

“Hm. I see.”

Frank raised his eyebrows. He knew Gerard well enough to know that voice, and-

“Fucking _hell!_ ” His head shot forward and then snapped back again, and he banged the top of his skull against the headboard, but he hardly felt it. “ _Gerard._ ”

Gerard laughed. Actually laughed.

A moan tore from Frank’s throat. “You smug motherfucker. You- _oh, fuck, please._ ”

Gerard began snapping his hips into him again. He slammed into his prostate hard, and that combined with the vibrations that rolled through the material of the stroker and around Frank’s dick and all throughout his lower body made him feel like…like he was going to actually die, or some shit.

Gerard leaned down, the sweet smell of him overwhelming and underscored by musky sweat, groaning as loud as he fucking wanted, mouth right up against the space below Frank’s ear. He fucked into him harder and moved his fist faster over his cock and Frank was all but screaming, blabbering assorted curse words and praise and what was supposed to be Gerard’s name, and he _couldn’t shut up,_ it was too good to shut up, he couldn’t even if he wanted to.

“Beg for it,” Gerard rasped. “Come on. I know you want to.”

“ _God._ ” Frank grit his teeth. Gerard was right, and he was nowhere above begging at this point. His stubbornness evaporated the second he realized the thing fucking _vibrated,_ Jesus _Christ._

“ _Please,_ Gee,” he whined. “I’m so fucking close, I’ve waited so- so _long._ It’s been…been _hours._ _Please,_ I…”

He kept on until Gerard finally slid the stroker off him and reached for the cock ring next. His thrusts slowed as he tugged it off with care, but he resumed his pace quickly, and he slid the toy around Frank’s length again, pulling it up from his base until it covered his entire head and then pushing it back down, over and over.

“ _Ah._ ” Frank arched. His muscles were tensed. He could see and taste every sensation dancing through his body, and his own heartbeat filled the inside of his skull, so consuming that it took a moment…for the ache of Gerard’s fangs, sinking into the side of his neck, to catch up to him, but once it did-

He was gone, and for a moment everything was pleasure, everywhere it could be, spinning all around him. Some of the haze subsided near the tail end of his orgasm as he became oversensitive, but otherwise he was blissed out, boneless.

“No more, too much,” he panted weakly. “But keep…keep drinking. Fuck.”

Gerard slid out of Frank and turned off the stroker, but he kept his fangs planted in Frank’s neck as he was asked. Now Frank could hear him sliding his hand over his own cock, quick and desperate, and he was moaning.

“Oh, fuck,” Frank sighed. “The way you sound… _God,_ Gerard.”

Gerard keened and opened his mouth wider. There was saliva and blood creeping down Frank’s shoulder.

“I wanna hear you cum,” Frank murmured to him. “Come on, baby, _please._ ”

Moments later, Gerard did. His voice got all high-pitched and shaky when he came, _oh oh oh_ ’s against Frank’s ear and punctuated gasps. He ground his hips down hard, and Frank could feel how he moved, how his chest heaved, how his muscles strained and his throat worked.

One last, tired thrill spun through his belly.

Gerard collapsed heavy against him. He gently sucked at the surface of Frank’s skin, healing the final wound.

Frank let out a long, long exhale. “Holy shit. That was…”

“That was _so_ good.”

They made quiet conversation until Gerard hauled himself up and took Frank’s feet from the cuffs first, then his hands, and he cleaned the both of them up with some tissues from the bedside table. A warm, sleepy silence settled around them. Frank curled up on his side, and Gerard laid down behind him, wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed his face into his hair. His chest was bare now, and his skin felt cool and familiar.

Frank didn’t take the blindfold off. Didn’t even think about it, really.

* * *

Later, when they were both rejuvenated enough to stand on still-shaky legs, they went to properly clean themselves off. Gerard fucked Frank again while they took a bath together, which Frank didn’t think was even possible – for either of them – ten minutes ago, but they were both capable of great things, apparently.

The second time was slower. Frank could reach behind him and grab Gerard’s hair like he’d so badly wanted to earlier. They had to wash again afterwards, but that was alright. It was worth it.

They toweled one another off. Gerard put bandages over Frank’s bitemarks and pressed a kiss to each one. Frank went to bed right away, nearly passed out on the walk to their room, but Gerard was up a while longer.

The next morning, he made Frank oatmeal with honey and cinnamon (“Well, I can’t expect you to cook when you can hardly walk, can I?” he’d said, and Frank’s whole face had gotten hot – it wasn’t _that_ bad). Now Gerard emerged from their room again, holding a sheet of paper in his hand, while Frank ate at the kitchen table.

Gerard sat down across from him and slid the paper over. “I wound up finishing this last night.”

Frank nearly dropped his spoon when he saw what it was.

“Did you forget?” Gerard asked, a smile in his voice.

“I…guess I did.” Frank held the thick, textured paper up to the light, not sure whether to feel shy or flattered upon seeing the image of him, all watercolor and delicate black marker around the edges of his tattoos and his bare body.

He was covered by a conglomerate of light and shadow, blushing. Spread out. Ethereal. Gerard had taken the liberty of surrounding him with extra pillows and blankets, and the line of his jaw was stark as he laid with his head turned to the side, dark hair fanned out against his pillow. His blindfold was a rich purple, and the jewel at the end of the plug in his ass matched it, both elements catching the eye just enough.

“Gerard, this is gorgeous.”

“I have to agree. But…not because of anything I did.”

Frank narrowed his eyes at him. “Oh, stop.”

Gerard just grinned. Glossy, ruby-colored lips curling up at the ends, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Frank leaned across the table and kissed him.

Gerard made a muffled surprised noise and then laughed against the other’s mouth. When they pulled back from one another, he said, “Thank you, love. I’m glad you like it.”

“No, thank _you._ ” Frank passed the picture back across the table. “You’re gonna frame it and hang it up over the fireplace, right?”

“Frank!” It was Gerard’s turn to blush. Well, Frank knew he would have, if he could.

He snickered. “Kidding.”

“I never know, with you. Now, hold on a minute, you’ve got…” He reached out, swiping his thumb over the other’s lips. “Lipstick.”

“Mm.” Frank wrapped a hand around Gerard’s wrist, holding him still long enough to kiss the pad of his thumb twice. “Should I wear some next time you draw me?”

“ _Next_ time?” Gerard asked, grinning. “You liked it that much?”

“Yeah, I did. I just…really like the waiting part, you know? I like not knowing when you’re gonna touch me.” Frank paused. “And knowing you’re looking.”

“Is that so?” Gerard rested his chin in his palm. His gaze had become a tad darker, barely noticeable. “Well, I’m free after work. I’ll let you pick what color you wear.”

“Today?”

“Today.” And this time, Gerard was the one to surprise Frank by leaning over the table, kissing him gently. “If you’d like to.”

“I really get to pick the color?”

“Mhm.”

Frank smiled against Gerard’s lips, smudging red everywhere, tasting cherries. “I’m sold.”


End file.
